Conventional hand-grips have become known in the most varied forms and mounting types. They are mostly screw in pairs (left and right) on the microscope housing, or constructed on rods which are fastened on the pivoted support of a microscope and therefore move the latter only indirectly.
When controlling a microscope, the user lays his two hands on the gripping pieces of conventional hand-grips, and, if appropriate, actuates electric switches or the like, in order to release brakes or the like, and then moves the microscope by muscular force to the desired position. In the case of particularly smoothly mounted microscopes such as, for example, surgical microscopes on a special stand (OHS) from the applicant, skilled users can carry out most movements of the microscope even with one hand, since the electric switching elements are arranged on both hand-grips-handgrips on both the left and right side.In a fashion comparable to a motor bicycle handlebar—the pairwise hand-grips frequently extend horizontally so that a user can apply the microscope between his spread hands.However, this disadvantageously results in space being used by the hand-grips which would otherwise be free. Chiefly, in the case of built-on accessories with assistant terminals, this leads to space problems for assistants. Above all, the hand-grips fastened on rods disadvantageously increase the overall weight of the microscope structure which must be borne by the stand.